Playlist Writing Challenge
by skysayzrawr
Summary: I attempt to write ten drabbles in the space of ten songs on my playlist. Won't take long to read, I'm much obliged if you R&R! From Bella's POV. A/N explains better. :    PG-13 for swearing


_Hey, all! I just wanted to share something I wrote this evening with you. I read a fanfic by Eclipse-1901, entitled 'iPod Song Shuffle Challenge'. Basically, the challenge was to set your iPod (or in my case, computer)'s playlist to shuffle, and write a short story in the amount of time each song gives you. It's awesome writing practice, and I recommend trying it out. Anyway, I did it, using the first ten songs that came on. The following is the result! The song title is followed by the artist before each story, in bold text, just in case you were curious. If you don't know a song, go listen to it on YouTube! :D _

_Oh, and there'll be another author's note at the end, please read that after you read the stories! (And I apologize in advance- I wanted to keep the stories' essence pure, so I edited _nothing_ except spelling. _

_

* * *

_

**1. Let's Get Lost- Beck, Bat for Lashes:**

I wanted to escape with him. Wanted to get away from this place, and just leave. Couldn't we just run away from here; be together? Couldn't we just get lost together, somewhere far off, in a sea of green foliage and dark earth? Blue sky and misty rain? I wanted to simply be away, both of us. Never leaving each other, for as long as we'd live. As to where we'd go- who knows? Seattle, Michigan, Atlantis- it's all the same. As long as I'm with him, and he's with me, we don't need anything. I just want to leave this place, and never look back, not even in the rearview mirror. I know it'll never happen, that we'll be stuck here forever. But just for tonight, couldn't we get lost? Look up at the stars and pretend we were helium balloons, never to fall to earth again. Though, inevitably, we would. Inevitably, we'd find our way again.

**2. Walk Through the Fire- Cast of Buffy the Vampire Slayer:**

It seemed hopeless. Everything was going in slow motion, and I could hear his piano song drifting through my head like a macabre melody. I saw him on the other side of the heat, the other side of the endless chasm filled with licks of orange and yellow flame. I felt like I couldn't do anything, but with one last display of courage and strength, I hoisted myself up, limping as fast as I could. Things were surely over; Victoria would surely win in a matter of minutes. It didn't matter. I had to get to the source of my life, my light, my equal and partner. I knew it when every one of my friends and family died, but it slowed me none. I picked up the pace and stumbled through the fire, finally reaching him. I caught my lips up in his, so fueled by the flames he helped light, I didn't notice when we were tossed in the actual fire. It was better that way…

**3. Only Time Will Tell- Asia: **

His face drifts through my head as I look at the ceiling. Could he actually like me? He seemed so distant have the time, but I couldn't judge. I was the queen of keeping my personality hidden. It was just… the way he looked at me, that insatiable hunger to know what might lie behind the depths of my brown irises. Did he _really _want me, or was it just my overactive imagination again? I didn't know, but I did know one thing- no way in hell was I going to just lie back and wait for him to come to me. I wanted something, and I was going to damn well get it. Resolved and resolute in my decision, I heaved myself off my bed and ran out the door, urging my truck to go faster. I reached his house and knocked on his door. To my relief, he was to one to answer. "Bella?" he began with confused eyes. Before he could do anything, I grabbed him and kissed him hard. When we pulled away a minute later, he had a shell-shocked look on his face. He uttered only one word- "Wow."

**4. If I Only Had the Heart- The Maine: **

Could he be the one? I didn't know. I love him so much, and I hardly know him. I feel like a lovesick fourteen-year old completely sure that Johnny Depp was going to find a way to marry me, even if it was illegal in forty-nine states and parts of the UK. I want to get to know this guy better, to see if I'm right. Just because he was nice to me once or twice doesn't mean we're going to end up married forever and ever. Honest to god, though- this guy is making me doodle hearts on my notebook and space on cooking dinner for Charlie. HEARTS ON MY NOTEBOOK, PEOPLE. It's surely love. Surely, right? I just can't stop thinking about that mysterious guy who smiled at me once and made my heart melt…if you were in my place, what would you do?

**5. The Joker- Steve Miller **

His hair was so beautiful, shining in the sun. I couldn't take my eyes off it. I gave a lazy smile and he gave me a stunning one in response, winding me. How could anyone be so damn perfect all the time? Shaking my head, I leaned back into the convertible seat after turning the old radio's volume all the way up. Peeling vinyl beneath me, and wind tangling through my hair, I could think nothing but '_I wouldn't switch places with anyone for anything right now_.' It was true- this moment was perfect, carefree, wonderful. I suddenly yelled at the top of my lungs, lifting my hands up straight into the air, earning a chuckle from the patient male beside me. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered into his ear, "Love you." He just looked back at me with beautiful eyes and whispered, "Love you, too."

**6. I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore- Joseph Williams: **

Why couldn't he just accept it? We'd always be friends, nothing more. At least, that's what I'd been telling myself the past year. But damn it if I wasn't starting to waver in my resolve. He'd been my rock, my safety net, my best friend and standby. How couldn't I feel something deeper than mild affection for him? I…I…couldn't love him. Right? Fuck. Fuck him for screwing with my mind like this and making me love him. Wait, what? In that moment, I knew he was right. Love it was. I couldn't fight it anymore, I didn't even know why the hell I'd try to push it back in the corner of my mind. I ran to my truck through the rain, driving to his house as fast as I could. I ignored the bone-chilling wetness that drenched me and made me look like a shriveled rat. I pounded on his door, and I couldn't tell what was tears and what was rain. "Bells?" he greeted me, all worried. I just sobbed into his chest. "You're right. Goddamnit, you're right! I love you, with everything I have, and I can't fucking take it anymore!" He looked at me with shining eyes. "I love you with everything I have, too."

**7. I Constantly Thank God For Esteban- Panic! At The Disco:**

Such a physical relationship we had. Such fireworks, such passion and spark! But was it emotional, deep, meaningful? I had no clue. All I knew was I couldn't resist when I was in his arms, wrapped around him, kissing him so hard my lips were going to be bruised for days afterwards. I'd tried to leave before, claiming that we weren't _real_. I quickly found out I couldn't ignore a puppy dog expression and a pair of rock-hard abs. Every time, I went running back without fail. Without goddamn _fail_. Today, I'd leave, for good. For GOOD. I wasn't coming back to this endless cycle of neglect and regret. I slammed the door behind me, feeling better than I ever had before in my life. A smirk graced my lips as I turned the key in the ignition and heard the engine roar to life.

**8. Paparazzi- Lady Gaga:**

I know he loved me, and I loved him, though it was hard to pick him out when he wore his sunglasses and hoodie. I'd seen him before, blood red eyes and dark hair. He had something I wanted, something a million times better than fame or fortune, and I was willing to do _anything_ to get it. Don't get me wrong, I love him. I just love what he can give me more. Others in my past weren't willing to give me such a gift, so I had to move on. This boy would give me what I wanted, no doubt about it. I just had to make sure to use that deer-in-the-headlights look I was so good at. I purposely turned the corner and bumped into him. "Oh gosh! I'm sorry!" I said innocently. "It's ok." he said, smiling at me and offering me a hand. _Here we go… _

**9. Ours- The Bravery: **

What would happen tomorrow? When everything finally came crashing down, and one or both of us might never come back…I had no clue, and I sat huddled against his chest, just trying to stretch this moment out enough to last me forever. I sighed and closed my eyes, hating all his uncertainty and fear. I grabbed his hand and kissed it with a wry smile that turned genuine the instant I turned to look at his face. He reinforced my belief that nothing could part us, now or in the future. We'd be together forever, he seemed to say, and I agreed. At that moment, he stirred, locking eyes with me. We silently promised that there were no goodbyes, only I'll-see-you-laters.

**10. Use Somebody- Kings of Leon: **

I sat up against the rock, back hunched in an unnatural position as I held my knees and rocked myself gently. I tried so hard to block out the memories, the sheen of his hair and the smile in his expression. The understanding in his eyes, brown like mine until recently. They didn't hold understanding and love anymore; now they were twisted with bitterness and rage, darkened to the point I could barely recognize him. I missed the old him, the him I loved. I let the last of my tear fall, crying for the memory of my beloved. I stood up and slowly trudged to where I knew this empty shell of him stood. A death march, it was. _Thump. Thump. Thump._ My footsteps echoed in my ears as I went to meet the figurative guillotine. I smiled, knowing he and I- the _real _he and I, would be together soon. I smiled, eyes closed, and waited for something to happen.

* * *

_Okay, thanks for sitting through all that suck. :P I wrote these all in Bella's perspective, if you wanted to know. I was careful never to mention who she's with, since so many people ship different pairings. I did have a few different people in mind for a couple of those, though. I'll list them below, if you're curious. If not, please review and be on your merry way! Thanks for reading! :D _

* * *

_K, so for those curious, I did have specific people in mind for a few fics. I thought Edward was the guy in fic #2, and yes that is a song from Buffy on my playlist. I'm that much of a nerd. I kind of thought that Jasper fit in for fic #5, whilst it was Jacob in #6 and Alec in #8. It may have been Edward again in #9, but I'm honestly not sure, as I don't really like him- supply whoever you want! Last but not least, #10 was definitely Riley in my mind. Yep, I mostly ship Bella/Riley, sorry if you think that's weird. _

_Anywho, thank you SO much for reading this all the way through, if you reviewed it would honestly make my day. :) _


End file.
